


Через одну орбиту || Through one orbit

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [2]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Марс, тоскующий по возлюбленной Венере.Mars is yearning for beloved Venus.
Relationships: Planet Venus/Planet Mars (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Just space || Просто космос [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549





	Через одну орбиту || Through one orbit

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2012.  
> Почти мой первый фик (с). Или второй.   
> Спасибо Ли за то, что я вообще стала что-то писать.
> 
> Оригинал лежит [здесь](https://fk-2012.diary.ru/p178971791.htm) и есть в моем профиле на Фикбуке.

Марс успокаивает свои бури, выбирает подходящий ракурс, прихорашивает полярные шапки. Земля с другой стороны Солнца, а прямо напротив, всего через одну орбиту — его Венера кутается в облаках, тревожно поглядывая на якобы неревнивое Солнце.

Марс улыбается, если можно так назвать едва заметное движение атмосферы и магнитных полей.

— Венера, а Венера! А покажись без облаков!

— Зачем?

— Ну Венера! Ну покажись!

— Не могу.

— Почему?

Венера недвусмысленно кивает ветрами в сторону Солнца.

Марс ревниво хмурится.

— Венера, а ты все равно хороша, в облаках особенно. Я так давно не видел твоих гор... Твои Земли Афродиты...

— Откуда ты знаешь такие слова? У Земли нахватался? — Венера подозрительно возмущается магнитным полем.

— Да, от этой заразы чего только не узнаешь... — Марс расстроенно махнул бы рукой, но рук у него нет. Венера успокаивается от «заразы».

— А помнишь, как ты звал их раньше?..

— Аэлита! Пояс Аэлиты! Разве это возможно забыть? А вон там, там, где твой северный полюс, — там горы Ихо. Я помню девочку Ихо, в честь которой их называли мои жители — она была юна, тонка и прекрасна. Только именами таких девушек можно называть тебя, твои горы, твои впадины... Венера! Я так соскучился!

— Я бы не сказала, что ты скучал. Каждые полгода ты скандалишь то с Юпитером, то с астероидами, то с Землей...

— Так то ж все от скуки! От печали и одиночества...

— А Фобос и Деймос?

— А ну их! — Марс не боится, что спутники услышат его слова: они и так знают про отношение планеты-хозяина. — Им же даже не поплачешься — они бесчувственные скоты. Не Земле же рассказывать свою тоску: ей все равно, у нее земляне.

— И у нас были... «земляне»... Зачем ты выжил своих?

— А ты своих зачем? И вообще, я не о них хочу поговорить.

— А о чем?

— Помнишь, как марсиане освоили небо? Помнишь, как летали к тебе по много раз в год?

— Для них я была курортом.

— А твоя атмосфера еще не была такой густой... Каждый раз, когда ты была рядом, я видел море Белых Звезд...

— Теперь это равнина Гвиневры.

— Пересохло?! Черт, что я говорю... Какая вода...

— А черти иногда выходят на поверхность — им нравится жара и пересохшие моря.

— Что еще ждать от чертей! Они же ничего не понимают в красоте! Как искрились твои воды в свете звезд!

— А у тебя до сих пор белеют шапки.

— Я поседел, Венера! Поседел от одиночества и горя!

— Прям уж и от горя.

— Венера, а когда марсиане прилетали с тебя, я мог почувствовать на их сапогах твою пыль. Серо-желтую, нежную, рассыпчатую пыль. Она мешалась с моим красным песком... А иногда они привозили твой оранжевый песок — он сливался с моим, мы были одним целым!

— А твой песок всегда был слишком виден на моей земле. До сих пор кое-где встречается, никак от него не избавиться.

— Где? Покажи!

— Не могу.

— Венера...

— Земля говорила, что люди считают твой Олимп самой высокой горой в системе.

— А как же Нептун?

— Земляне там еще не были. Да и что там: лед один, ни одного толкового вулкана, ни одного взрыва, выхода магмы. Не то, что твои потоки лавы по песку. Как они бегали от них! А потом приносили застывшую лаву на меня: украшали себя подвесками и кольцами с ними, приезжали веселиться. Сколько таких колец я утянула в свои пески! А теперь они расплавились, точками обволакивают мои пески, стягивают песчинки, липнут на камнях.

Марс жадно слушает Венеру. Он готов разорваться на части, понимая, что ее пески разнесло по его поверхности почти без следа. Он вспоминает свои бури, вспоминает, как в особой злости выбрасывал свою пыль в космос, осознает, как много в этих выбросах могло быть венерианских песчинок, и готов разбудить спящий Олимп, разорвать свои глубины, наказать самого себя за бешенство и глупость.

Венера замолкает, наблюдая за поворотом Марса вокруг оси.

— Смотри, твой Олимп разрушается, — печаль в ее голосе кажется равнодушием.

— А что ему еще остается? Кому нужен мой Олимп?

— Уже никому, — еле слышный шепот. Облака на Венере густо сереют, молнии становятся глуше. Ее непривычно мягкий взгляд скользит по ледяным шапкам Марса, выхватывает частые кратеры. Зря он так бесится, всю атмосферу растерял. Теперь как под канонадой с этим поясом астероидов. Ну и что же. Зато нигде нет такого рельефа. Он один воин во всей этой несчастной системке. Венера улыбается, чуть приподнимаются в улыбке полосы вечного урагана.

— Расходимся, — горько констатирует Марс. — Пора.

— Пора. Нет, погоди, еще близко, — Венера силится разогнать свои облака. Ну и что, что дешевый стриптиз. Нельзя уже и побаловать старого... друга? Даже в магнитном поле Марс отмечен как друг — не более.

Марс вспоминает, что магнитным полем можно прочувствовать... Все можно прочувствовать. Дикая, отчаянная волна летит к Венере — он ловит ее рельеф, ее тепло, впечатывает его в свою поверхность. На ледяных шапках появляются трещины — точные копии плато и гор, равнин и морей. Где-то в глубине кипит, как в древности, магма, толкает кратер Олимпа. Еще немного — и земляне зафиксируют извержение потухшего вулкана. Но слишком далеко, не хватает мощи.

— У тебя бешеные ветра. А зачем тебе молнии?

— Тебе не нравятся?

— Нравятся. Но они не твои. Я не помню их на моей Венере.

— Давай столкнемся.

— Что?

— Уже поздно, да. Тогда в другой раз. И все к черту. Однажды упустили момент, следующий раз не упустим.

Над системой раздается голос Солнца:

— Что вы мне тут разврат разворотили! А ну цыц! К вам ребенок с землянами приближается! И вообще, скажите спасибо, что я вас тогда развел: а то б в пылу страсти столкнулись и самоуничтожились.

— Слились бы в любовном экстазе, — Венера за хихиканьем скрывает неловкость, Марс готов вспылить, но вовремя замечает, как облака улетающей вдаль Венеры сложились в пошлейший, но такой милый сейчас знак земной карточной масти: знак червей.


End file.
